


Incesto

by Kikinu



Series: La familia de Dustin [3]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada vez que Dustin dice "Estuve pensando...", sus amigos tiemblan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incesto

** Incesto **

— Estuve pensando…

Chris, Mark y Eduardo contienen la respiración unos segundos. Cuando Dustin dice eso, nada bueno puede pasar.

— Ustedes son están cometiendo incesto. — dice, señalando con un dedo a Mark y a Eduardo, mientras que con la otra mano sostiene su hamburguesa.

— Oh, por el santísimo nombre de Dios… — murmura Eduardo, masajeándose las sienes.

Chris comienza a reír, porque, ¿qué más hacer? Dustin es un caso perdido. Al menos esta vez no se ha metido con él.

— Es decir, ustedes son los hijos de Chris y, además están juntos. ¡Incluso me han tenido a mí! Eso se llama incesto.

— Dios… Dustin, eso… eso está tan mal… — dice Mark, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

— Si, lo sé. El incesto está prohibido. — concuerda Dustin, asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza.

— Dustin… — comienzan los “padres” del susodicho.

— ¿Saben qué? Tiene razón. — dice Chris, con una sonrisa. — Yo soy su madre, ustedes son hermanos y cometen incesto y Dustin es su hijo. Comamos las hamburguesas y seamos felices.

Eduardo sonríe y Mark suspira, mientras Dustin frunce el ceño.

Chris sabe que Dustin no es tan tonto como les está haciendo creer. Esto… esta familia que ha creado, todo esto es la forma que tiene su amigo de hacerles olvidar el pasado. La demanda, la época separados, el dolor… con esta pseudo-familia y los dolores de cabeza que les da, no tienen tiempo de recordar el sufrimiento del pasado.

Dustin los está protegiendo. De una forma extraña y retorcida. Pero es la forma que tiene su amigo para cuidarlos.

Y, al fin y al cabo, la relación de Mark y Eduardo si podría tomarse como un poco incestuosa.

FIN


End file.
